The Rain Can Lead To Anything
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: On a Stormy night, anything can happen! Rated M for lemon.


It'd been almost a month since the attack from the moon shinobi and Naruto couldn't believe how his life was turning out. It took that attack from a strange man to realize who the love of his life was and now he had her. He gripped her hand as they ran through the pouring rain. Of course they could easily get out of it with a few jumps but this was _MUCH_ more fun! He suddenly stopped and turned around and she wasn't expecting it. Hinata slid to a stop as Naruto laughed and grabbed her shoulders, bending down and giving her a soft yet passionate kiss. She gripped his wet shirt, happily returning the kiss and smiled. When he released her, she giggled playfully, "You could at least warn me when you do that! That's the third time!" She scolded him in a joking tone. He laughed loudly, "Well I figured you could see it coming with that sight of yours!" She pouted at him and he blushed a little at the sight of her cute face puffed out. He grabbed her hand again and ran, laughing happily. Finally they made it to his house. He looked down at her with serious eyes and red cheeks, partly from running in the rain but mostly from embarrassment. He ran here out of habit mostly. He wasn't sure what to do next; just what he wanted to do and those were not the most proper thoughts. "So…. Uhhhh…." She blushed too. She knew what he was about to ask. "Do you…. Wanna come up?" He asked. They'd been dating almost month now and knew each other they're entire lives but she had yet to be in his home. Hinata looked up the stairs and back to him. She'd be lying if she said she never thought of it. It had occurred to her countless times to be perfectly honest. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'd love to!" He gave her a huge grin, the one that always gave her butterflies. Naruto gripped her hand and led her up the stairs. He unlocked the door or tried to anyway. Nerves began to set in and it took him a few tried to get it. 'I can defeat powerful ninjas without hesitation and become the village hero but the thought of bringing her here makes me nervous?! Come on man!' He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and finally got it and unlocked the door. He opened it and turned on the lights, letting Hinata in first. "It's not much but its home," He set his keys down on a small table by the door, closing it and removing his jacket. She walked in and looked around the room. It was small but surprisingly clean. She always pictured it much messier. There was a small bed, a bathroom, a kitchen and even a fireplace. "So…" He began. "What do you think?" She turned towards him. "It's so…. _CLEAN."_ Hinata answered. Naruto looked at her in confusion and then disbelief. "Wait… You expected me to be messy?!" He yelled in disbelief. She laughed, "Sorry!" The raven haired beauty walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I guess I can forgive you!" He started up the fireplace, "I'll go get a couple of blankets! You can get warm in front of the fire." He disappeared into the bathroom. Hinata looked around the room once more and thought 'What would Naruto do? He would do something bold! I know what I need to do…'

Naruto emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with two blankets in hand "If you take a hot shower you welcome to-" but he was stopped short of what he saw. Hinata Hyuuga was sitting in front of his fireplace on the floor in nothing but her underwear which was soaked through showing everything, ringing the water out of her hair with her clothes neatly folded in a stack next to her. The blankets fell from his hands to the floor as he felt a good amount of blood rush downwards towards a certain area. "H-H-H-HINATA?!" He exclaimed in shock. Was this the same girl he grew up with who was always painfully shy?! His girlfriend looked up at him. "Sorry. I was cold. Did I do something wrong?" She said quietly in a slightly sad tone. Naruto picked up one of the blankets and put it around her shoulders. "Not at all." He said gently. She fiddled with his shirt. "You look cold too Naruto…" He blushed deeply. "Uh yeah I guess so…" He took off his white shirt which made a plopping sound as it hit the floor. Hinata sat up on her knees so she could reach his lips. She kissed them softly, intertwined her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Naruto. Please…" She breathed sweetly. "Make love to me." Naruto looked surprised for a moment and then took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. They moaned as they fell to the floor with Hinata landing on her back on the blanket. They writhed, kissing passionately for what seemed like forever before they broke apart. "I don't want to hurt you Hinata. I'd rather die than do that to you!" She smiled softly at him and rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. "Don't worry, dear. The pain won't last and something beautiful will be put in its place. We'll be forever connected." He kissed her again but broke it off and began to take off his pants. She marveled at his body. He was thin but well built and muscular. He was now completely undressed and they were both beat red. She sat up and began take off her bra but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. "I want to do that part." He told her softly. Naruto put his arms around her and began fiddling with the hooks. It took him a few minutes and Hinata giggled at him. "Shut up!" He said in embarrassment which made her laugh even more. Finally he got it and the pink, lacey bra fell to the floor. He stared in awe. How can someone be so beautiful?! "I'm a D Cup." She told him shyly. Of course those were wonderful, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY WONDERFUL, but he was looking at the whole picture. He laid her backwards gently and removed her panties. They were now both completely naked. He separated her legs and gulped hard. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked. She shook her head. He chuckled, "Me neither. I'm happy you get to be my first. Are you ready, Hinata?" He asked. She nodded slowly. He took his member in his hand and began to insert it inside her until he was all the way in. She gasped and winced in pain as she felt blood trickle down her legs from her torn hymen and tears fell down her cheeks. "Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! Do you want to stop?!" She shook her head hard. "No! Keep going!" He hovered over her with his hands on both sides of her head. He began to move his hips slowly. He leaned down and kissed and she put her arms around his neck again. 'This is…. _INCREDIBLE._ I've enever felt like this before! I feel… How to put it… Complete. This is all I want for the rest of my life! To feel this way with her!' "H-Hinata… I…. I can't last much…. Last much longer…" He said between thrusts. "It's okay, dear. Please cum… inside me." She replied, gasping for breath. They stared into each other's eyes and he gave a few more thrusts before giving one last large one. "HINATAAAA!" He screamed as his liquids filled her insides. "NARUTO!" She exclaimed as she felt his cum fill her. She had never felt so complete before this moment. She lay underneath him, gasping for breath. "I've waited so long for this. I'm so happy!" The blonde man wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Nothing makes me happier than hearing you say that." He laid down on floor next to her, covering them both with a blanket. "I love you." He told her but in response he got the sounds of her breathing heavily in her sleep. He pulled her closer and quickly fell asleep as well. 'God I love the rain.' He thought as he drifted off.


End file.
